One Day
by Fencingninja1
Summary: AU - The Queen family lost all of their money leaving Oliver to get a job at a coffee shop were he meets Felicity Smoak. The story follows Olicity on one day each year every year for 5 years. One-shot at the moment but possible more - written for the insanely cute coffee guy who gave me a free Latte the other day.


**Authors Note: The idea for this story came from the incredibly cute coffee guy who works at a coffee place near Brighton station who gave me a free coffee yesterday. I had to write it down and what two better characters than Olicity to write for?!**

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday 29<span>th January 2014

Felicity walked up to the front of the coffee shop in the middle of the station. She had stopped getting coffee for the purpose of getting coffee, or because she felt like having a coffee but because the guy in the coffee shop was really cute. Felicity found herself leaving work as soon as she could so she could make it to the station before his shift was over at 5, she knew it was obsessive but he was just too dam cute!

"hello?" the guy asked, and Felicity turned her attention to him, "you were really out of it, your usual right?" he asked, and Felicity nodded, she was short of words at the thought that he knew what her usual was, "one medium latté no sugar coming up, how was your day Felicity?" he asked as he was getting her drink ready,

"terrible," Felicity sighed, "someone broke their computer by being a complete idiot!" Felicity said while getting her purse out as she heard Oliver laugh, "but me being me it only took like 10 minutes to fix, but it was still annoying and a tedious task," Felicity said pulling a £5 note out of her purse and she looked up to see Oliver's goofy smile and him run his hand through his hair.

"well from what I have heard you are quite a wiz with computers," Oliver said while punching in the drink onto the register, Felicity tried to hand him the nosey but he stuck out his hand, "it's on me, a beautiful women like you shouldn't have to deal with men being idiots," Oliver said.

"are you sure?" she asked and Oliver nodded, "thanks, how did you know it was a man?"

"you used your 'pissed at men' voice," Oliver said while smiling.

"very observant Oliver Queen, even my ex-boyfriend didn't pick up on that. I'll see you tomorrow," Felicity smiled at him and Oliver flashed her his million dollar smile and watched as she walked through to the turnstiles and onto her train completely ignoring the line of other customers that were waiting to get their coffee that would keep them awake for the last hours of the day.

* * *

><p><span>Thursday 29<span>th January 2015

Felicity literally ran from her office to the station to tell her boyfriend about her exciting news, she had found out some amazing news at lunch but Oliver was at school so she didn't want to disturb him. Oliver was 2 years older than Felicity and his whole life he was a billionaire, but when he was 23 his parents lost all of their money and his sister Thea, who Felicity adored, moved in with her boyfriend Roy and instead of going to college like Oliver wanted to he got a job at a coffee shop where he had been working for the last 5 years to save up money to go to college. Felicity weaved in and out of the men and women in suits standing looking at the departures board waiting for the platform that their train was on to be announced.

"Oliver!" Felicity said as she walked to the front of the cue that was standing outside the coffee shop earning a few shouts from the business men for 'skipping' the cue.

"hey baby," Oliver said while leaning over to give Felicity a quick kiss after handing someone their coffee, "how was work?" he asked while making another coffee for someone else, he worked so hard and had done for the past 5 years and yet he has only just been able to afford what he wants, an education.

"work was amazing! And guess what?" Felicity said nearly bouncing up and down on her toes, Oliver gave her one of his smiles and then started making another coffee for someone else, "I got a promotion! You are now dating the head of IT for Merlyn Industries!"

"Lis that is amazing! I'm so proud of you, here is your coffee," Oliver said while handing Felicity her coffee and someone else theirs.

"thanks, I'll see you at home baby," Felicity said and gave him a kiss and walked off only to return back a few seconds later, "you left your key at home and I'm going to swing by Thea's so you're going to need it," Felicity said handing Oliver his key to their apartment.

"what would I do without you?" Oliver said taking the key out of her hand,

"well to start off with you wouldn't have an amazing girlfriend."

* * *

><p><span>Friday 29<span>th January 2016

"Tommy?" Felicity suggested and Oliver shook his head, "Mike?"

"no, we are not naming our son after your ex-boyfriend," Oliver said chuckling and handing someone their coffee and turning round to Felicity who was sitting on a chair behind the counter.

"Alexander?" Felicity suggested while flicking through the baby name book,

"name of a bully in my high school."

"Nathan?" Oliver shook his head and Felicity gave him a pleading look, "what's wrong with Nathan?"

"remember when I took you to one of my school functions last year?" Felicity nodded, "the name of the guy who hit on you even when I had my arm round your waist was Nathan. We are not naming our son Nathan," Felicity sighed and then shut the book and threw her head back.

"Oliver we have 4 weeks to name our son! 4 weeks!" Felicity said as she ran circles over her belly and Oliver came and crouched down next to her and rested his huge hand on top of his son.

"I know baby, but none of these names feel right. None of them seem special enough for our son," Oliver said and placed a kiss to her belly and then one onto Felicity's lips.

"excuse me," a man said and Oliver turned round to serve him,

"hi, how can I help you?" Oliver asked while smiling at the older man.

"can I get a medium latté no sugar," the man said and Oliver turned and started to make his coffee for him, it was midday so it wasn't that busy, Felicity had gone of maternity leave at the end of the previous week.

"sir, can you give me a name of a boy?" Oliver asked while handing the man his coffee the man gave him an extremely odd look, "my girlfriend and I can't decide on a name for our son"  
>"me and my wife had the same problem, I wanted to name him Dean but my wife wanted to name him Sam. I eventually gave in and so he is called Sam, but I've always liked the name Dean, fits strong and good to shut when he gets into trouble," Oliver handed the man his change,<br>"thank you sir," Oliver said as the man walked off probably to complete his day of work.

* * *

><p><span>Sunday 29<span>th January 2017

"Felicity!" Oliver said from behind the counter and waved towards his girlfriend at the end of the line who was carrying their son in his little basket. He watched as she walked towards to front of the cue and took their son out of his basket and handed it to Oliver who placed it behind the counter. "I brought the shop!" Felicity nearly dropped their son,

"What!" she said turning to him and adjusting their sons weight in her arms, Oliver handed coffees to two other people and gave them their change and sorted out the next few peoples orders before he answered her question,

"James was going to sell and I just mastered in business studies and I was going to start a business anyway." Oliver said pulling a face at his son.

"but why by the coffee shop?" Felicity asked pulling a bottle out of her bag and giving it to her son,

"I know how it works, and we already have an established customer relationship, we just have to expand," Oliver said handing the last person in the cue their coffee.

"pass me Dean," Oliver said while coming round the other side of the counter, and Felicity handed him to Oliver, "how is my little man doing?" Oliver asked in baby talk.

"well he threw a bit of a fight this morning just after you left, he didn't like the idea of having a bath but we made a deal didn't we?" Felicity said while giving Dean a kiss on the forehead,

"well we had a bath as long as daddy doesn't cook dinner tonight," Felicity said and Oliver mimicked a hurt expression, "daddy is a bad cook isn't he!" Felicity said in baby talk and tickled Deans stomach causing him to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"you don't know how much I love you" Oliver said and lent in to kiss Felicity

"I love you too," Felicity said as she lent in and kissed Oliver only to have her face slapped by Dean.

* * *

><p><span>Monday 29<span>th January 2018

Dean wobbled into the coffee shop holding onto his mums hand, putting a little tiny foot in front of the other, he spotted Oliver cleaning one of the tables and quickly fastened his pace so he could reach his dad sooner. Oliver caught Felicity's eyes in the mirror on the wall and gave her a smile and she put her fingers to her lips indicating for him to be quiet. She watched as Dean wrapped his little arms round Oliver's legs,  
>"Boo!" dean shouted and Oliver turned round and put his hand over his mouth pretending to be surprised, Felicity looked round at some of the other customers who were sitting at the tables. Oliver had managed to expand the coffee shop from just being a small place at a station to a chain of trusted shops. Shortly after Oliver took over they were able to afford a decent sized house in a child friendly business and Oliver made sure he had a shop near their house so he could be close to home.<p>

"hi daddy!" dean shouted causing a few of the customers to laugh, Oliver crouched down and picked up Dean and swung him upside down over his shoulder and walked over to one of the booths.

"hey buddy how was your day?" Oliver said as he placed a kiss onto felicity's cheek,

"well I drew you a picture," dean said as he handed a piece of paper to Oliver, Oliver looked at it for a minute,

"it's amazing buddy, thank you," Oliver said as he placed a kiss to Deans head and gave Felicity one of his million dollar smiles, "can you stay with your mum for a minute I'll be right back," Oliver said and dean gave him a little nod but as soon as Oliver left dean ran over to the cupboard and pulled out his colouring books and started to colour in the pictures.

Felicity looked around her, a family her son and her amazing boyfriend in the other room, all because she had a crush on the coffee guy. She watched Dean for a few more minutes as he showed some of the people who he knew his colouring, he was a very outgoing kid, and never gave up until it was perfect.

"Felicity," Oliver said as she turned her attention to him and watched as he dropped onto one knee,

"Oliver!" Felicity said as her eyes started to well up.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, on our second date you admitted to only getting coffee because you had a crush on you, on our one year anniversary you made my day by telling me you got a promotion, on our second anniversary we couldn't decide on what to name our son so we asked a customer, on our fourth anniversary I told you I brought a coffee shop and even though you knew I was crazy you stuck by me. We have had our up, like when you told me I was going to be a dad and then we have had our downs, like when you threatened to cut my balls off when you were in labour," Felicity and Oliver along with the other people in the shop laughed, but Oliver carried on, "Felicity for the past 5 years you have made me the happiest man alive and I want to be with you forever, will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?" Oliver opened the ring box and Felicity lay her eyes on the most simple yet stunning ring she had ever seen.

"yes, I will marry you," Felicity said in-between sobs, Oliver placed the ring onto her finger and lifted her up and swung her in a circle,

"I love you Felicity," Oliver said and kissed her,

"it might be a good time to tell you I'm pregnant again," Felicity said as she paused Oliver's hair out of his eyes, she watched as a giant smile spread across his face.

"you have no idea how much I love you" Oliver said and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back after a little break, give me a review and let me knew what you think. I might carry on with this and do 5 years for each chapter, so let me know why you think!<strong>

**-Fencingninja1**


End file.
